Blondyke: The world is yours for the taking
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Inspired by the movies Scarface and the Godfather series, this fan fiction stars my OC character Blondyke. The real summary is inside, but let's just say that it's a parody of the movie Scarface with some personal twists and turns. Rated M for graphic violence, strong language, drug usage, and sexual content! Contains some references from the Godfather movie series and Scarface!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone. Now for anyone who is a fan of the movies Scarface or the Godfather, you're in for a real treat. For those who already know about my OC character Blondyke, you can now be happy to see that I've FINALLY gotten every little detail ready for my newest and hopefully my best and final attempt for this fan fiction.**

**The story is basically a parodied plot of the movie Scarface, with some Godfather references thrown in. But there are also some more personal twists, as you will soon find out. Now to give a special shoutout to some friends of mine. Lil Knucklez, Yoshi 2.1, OXYD, and SeththeGreat...please read this, review it, and share with your friends. This one is especially for you guys and for all the help you've given me.**

**And a special thank you goes to Brian DePalma and Marlon Brando, the brilliant creators of the movies Scarface and the Godfather. Thank you so much for your inspiration, brilliance, and originality. All full credit goes to you for the creation of those movies, and I own nothing but my own characters. Thank you and enjoy the fan fiction! (Let's all hope this is a success!)***

What happens when the world is yours...and then you lose it? That's a hard earned lesson that many of the most notorious gangsters have learned over the years in the city of Empire Plaza. But out of all the gangsters within this wretched city, there was one who refused to lose all that he gained. He refused to give up...for he possessed something that even his most powerful enemies did not. He had a will of steel; anything that was set on his mind, he refused to let it go. Whatever he wanted, he got it. Anyone who got in his way didn't last long, and if he didn't get his way...people got hurt. His actions alone have caused the Great Mob War...and he alone ended it, only to gain back what he once lost.

This is his story...

_Time: 6:30 AM, 1984_

_Location: Blighter's Prison in Little Chicago, Empire Plaza_

A young man in his early 20s was led by two police officers into an office, where an FBI agent awaited him. The young man was a dangerous criminal wanted in every town inside the city of Empire Plaza due to his violent criminal record of murder, grand theft, arson, vagrancy, armed robbery, and possession and distribution of drugs. But despite these violent crimes, this young man looked like an ordinary young man. He was roughly 6 feet tall, had white skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Some would say that this young man was misled by the violent lifestyle of this city; others would say that he enjoyed living the life of a criminal. But the truth was known to only a very few.

The young man was forced to sit down in front of the desk where the FBI agent sat at. "Ok, kid. You know how this works. So let's get this over with! First off; what's your name?" the FBI agent asked snappily. The young man smirked before he let out a soft chuckle. "My real name is Dominic Weston III, but my friends call me Blondyke. I like that name better anyway, because it sounds intimidating you know?" the young man began. "Fascinating! Got any family around here?" the agent asked.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head. "No...they're all dead. My pop was killed in action when he fought over in Vietnam, and my mama died of cancer. I think I have a sister, but I don't know where she is...probably dead!" Blondyke said plainly. "What kind of work you do for a living?" the agent asked as he kept scribbling on his notepad. "Oh, you know...you know. Stuff!" Blondyke said trying to sound casual. "What kind of stuff, pal? Don't even think about lying here!" one of the police officers demanded.

Blondyke took a deep breath before giving his answer. "I usually work with trucks; special deliveries and that sort of shit!" Blondyke lied. "Bullshit! You don't look like a truck driver to me. You sure you didn't do anything else?" the agent snapped. "Oh, well...maybe I did some other side jobs. Just to earn some extra cash, you know? Gotta have money to make a living, you know?" Blondyke said. "What'd you spend all that cash on, buddy old pal? Use your hard earned dough on anything you shouldn't?" the agent sneered. "What do you mean by that?" Blondyke demanded.

The agent huffed impatiently as he placed his notebook down. "You know exactly what I mean! Spend any cash on anything...illegal? You know, like porn or drugs or guns?" the agent snapped. "What? Me spending money on that shit? Hell no!" Blondyke lied with a smirk on his face. "You sure about that? You didn't use your cash to get some weed, crack, or cocaine? How about some heroin or morphine? Any of those drug types ring any bells?" the agent demanded. "Nope...I'm clean; I wouldn't do that shit ever!" Blondyke said with a deceitful smile on his face.

The agent gave him the death glare as he stood up from his seat. "You lying little bastard! You think you can weasel your way out of this? Huh?! Ok, so let's say you don't do drugs. But do you kill people? Ever been in jail for that?" the agent asked trying not to lose his patience. "Do I look like a homicidal mass murderer do you?" Blondyke teased. "You don't want us to answer that! How about prostitutes? Ever fuck a woman, kid? Or do you prefer men? Huh...how about both? You bisexual, Blondyke?" one of the officers taunted.

Blondyke stopped smiling and turned to face him with a glare on his face. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a decent conversation with this kind gentleman!" Blondyke snorted. "Just answer the fucking question, pal!" the other officer snapped. Blondyke sighed heavily as he shook his head. "No! Ok? Fuck no; that shit is sick, man! I don't wanna lose my dick to some chick who's got crabs, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to get my ass fucked by some faggot who's got AIDS. So no!" Blondyke snarled. "Ok...what about vagrancy? Ever been arrested for stirring up trouble with the citizens of Empire Plaza? Ever get drunk in public? Ever rob a bank or rob a store?" the agent pressed.

Blondyke was starting to lose his patience; these men were being far from rude towards him. "Even if I did, what does it matter to you anyway?" Blondyke said at last. "It does matter, you little snot nosed punk! We know who you are and all the trouble you've caused these past couple of years, so don't even try that shit with us!" one of the officers snarled. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole?" Blondyke growled. "You wanna know what the problem is? Here's the problem; care to explain this to me, pal? Is that tattoo a picture of your mama's ass...or a symbol used by right wing extremists?" the agent snapped as he grabbed Blondyke's arm.

His arm revealed a tattoo of an American Flag painted with the Nazi Swastika instead of the stars. Blondyke sighed heavily before he wrenched his arm away from him. "Ok, ok, ok! Fine...you're right; you got me. I fucked up once or twice in my life, ok? I got involved with the wrong kind of people and earned the wrong kind of money. Spent it on a few things I wish I never should've bought. But again...why do you even care? You even hear of a thing called forgiveness? Oh wait, that's right...you don't give a fuck about that shit. You just care about locking guys like me up behind bars without having a chance to redeem ourselves!" Blondyke said with gritted teeth.

This angered the agent greatly; nobody dared to disrespect him like this. "You little snot nosed piece of shit! Get him out of my sight!" the agent snarled. "HEY! I ain't done with you just yet, asshole!" Blondyke shouted as he bolted out of his seat and pinned the agent against the wall. A brief struggle broke out between Blondyke and the police officers before he was finally pulled away from the agent.

Blondyke seethed with rage as he was held back by the officers. "You listen to me, and listen good! What the hell do you think a man can do with his life...when his lowlife father abandoned his only child and wife to go fight in a war we were bound to lose? What would you do if your own mother kicked you out of your own house to live in the streets with nothing but the clothes on your back? I know exactly what it's like, because that's all I've ever done in my entire fucking childhood!" Blondyke growled. "I have heard enough of this shit!" one of the officers snapped. "SHUT UP!" Blondyke shouted as he wrenched free of his grip.

He got in the agent's face and pointed his finger directly at him. "You wanna know what it's like living out in the streets in the cold? You wanna know what it feels like to starve to near death and being forced to beg for some fucking scraps? You wanna know what it feels like to make friends with a hobo who lost his leg in a fucking train accident!? Because I sure as hell know exactly what the fuck that's like!" Blondyke snarled.

The agent suddenly began to feel really nervous. "What?" he stammered. "What? What do you mean what?! Am I not being clear enough for you?! Ok, how about this: You wanna know what I used to eat all the fucking time as a kid? I used to wait 3 and a half hours at the soup kitchen for a cup of that shitty slop they hand out! I've eaten so much of that shit, I got it coming out of my fucking ears! I've got canker sores and callaces on my feet because I wore the same damn shoes for 15 years! I can't even go to sleep at night without having a gun or a knife in my hands because I was afraid that some maniac would kidnap me or God knows what else!" Blondyke shouted.

The agent gulped nervously before he nodded his head. "I'm sorry!" he whimpered. "You damn well should be, because I ain't the only one who had to live like that. You may think that I'm a criminal, but I'm gonna tell you something right now. I'm a political prisoner within my own country, and I demand to have my rights!" Blondyke snapped as he slammed his fist on the desk. "That's enough! I think it's about time we sent you to Freedom Town; I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends with the Browncoats down there!" one of the police officers shouted as he grabbed Blondyke and cuffed him.

But even as he was arrested, Blondyke smirked evilly. "You think that you can break me? You can do whatever it is you like with me, but you ain't done nothing to me that already hasn't been done!" Blondyke taunted. "Shut up before I kick your ass!" the police officer snarled. "Yeah, that's right. Just keep on walking punk!" the other officer snapped. "So maybe the next time you see a bum like me behind bars, you might feel a little more sympathy for them!" Blondyke called out as he was still dragged away. "Shut up!" the first officer snarled.

Later; Blondyke was forced inside of a bus and was driven down into the crappiest part of Little Chicago. A horrible place called Freedom Town, a place where criminals were forced to live and work at under the orders of the corrupt police department of Little Chicago. But as he was riding in the bus, he talked to a childhood friend of his. He was roughly the same age as Blondyke, except his hair was brown and he had green eyes. "God...I fucking hate cops, man!" he complained. "Me too, Nicky! Me too...but don't you worry. We'll get our chance soon. Till then...let's be grateful that we're actually getting a new place to live and work at other than that fucking cage!" Blondyke replied.

Finally, Blondyke and Nicky were let out of the bus and walked into the slums that was Freedom Town. "Freedom Town my ass; there ain't nothing free about this place! It's a fucking prison!" Blondyke grumbled. "Well, look on the bright side...at least there ain't no bars or cops!" Nicky said. "No...instead we've got the fucking Browncoats to worry about!" Blondyke said as he caught sight of some men in brown coats and brown fedoras. "Well, well, well! Look at what we've got here; fresh meat!" a Browncoat said out loud as he pointed to Blondyke. "All right; new playmates!" another Browncoat sneered. "You're on Browncoat turf, kid. Which means your ass is mine!" a third called out.

Blondyke growled in annoyance as he kept walking down the street with his best friend Nicky. "Fucking Browncoats...more like the fucking Turdcoats if you ask me!" Blondyke muttered. "Yeah; sons of bitches most of them are! But I hear that they're getting weak. Blackcoats are expanding and they're getting crushed like ants!" Nicky said with a smirk. "Yeah...I can picture myself being a Blackcoat!" Blondyke said with a laugh. "Yeah...except I wouldn't want to be killing all those people and being labeled as a bad guy!" Nicky said. "Who says you gotta be a bad guy if you're gonna be a Blackcoat?" Blondyke said.

Nicky shrugged his shoulders before sighing. "Whatever man! But let's try to stay out of trouble; the last thing we need is to be thrown back into the slammer!" Nicky pointed out. "Fuck that! We ain't going back there, you know why? Because we're gonna get a job and make money!" Blondyke said. "Yeah...like good normal citizens do!" Nicky said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Nicky, my man...this could be the beginning of something beautiful!" Blondyke said with a smile on his face.

_*3 months later*_

Blondyke groaned as he washed dishes in a crappy diner called _The Broken Bone Grill_. Both he and Nicky were hired as busboys, but the job was exhausting and irritating. It was exhausting because of all the dishes they had to clean, and it was irritating because of their jerk off 40 something old boss. Even when they did their job right, their boss always yelled at them and gave them a hard time. "Fuck me sideways, man. Nicky...you remember what I said about this being the beginning of something beautiful? I take it back; this sucks balls!" Blondyke grumbled as he scrubbed some pots and pans. "Yeah, it does...but not for long!" Nicky said with a sneaky grin.

Blondyke stopped washing his dishes and turned to face his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?" Blondyke demanded. "You wanna hear some good news? I not only got us a better job, but I got us a better paying job! Am I your best friend or am I your best friend?" Nicky said as he approached him with a card of some sort. "No shit! What did you do?" Blondyke exclaimed. "I managed to get a word with a certain Browncoat for a job opening!" Nicky said.

Blondyke's smile faded quickly as he mentioned Browncoat. "What? What the fuck are you thinking?! You got a job offered from a Browncoat?" Blondyke demanded. "Hey, hey, hey! Relax...this guy is legit! His name is Henry Columbo and he's a Browncoat Capo. Trust me, all right? In about 20 minutes we'll be on the road to living fancy!" Nicky said. "HEY! You two lazy bums quit fucking around and get back to work!" the boss shouted from across the kitchen.

Blondyke sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Where is this...Henry Columbo at?" Blondyke asked quietly. "He's over at this club called the _Silver Spoon_. He said to come visit us at-" Nicky began. "HEY! I said get back to work; I ain't paying you to socialize!" the boss shouted again. Blondyke growled as he clenched his fists before he swiftly removed his apron and hat. "You know what, fat ass? Fuck you; do the damn dishes yourself! I quit!" Blondyke snarled as he threw the apron and hat at the old man. "WHAT?! How dare you speak to me that way, you little snot nosed punk! Get back here right now!" the boss shouted furiously. Blondyke replied by smashing all the dishes to the floor and then punched the cash register open before he grabbed as much cash as he could before he took off running.

After a few minutes of running, Blondyke and Nicky stopped at a street corner to catch their breath. "Whoa! Dude...you nearly got us arrested back there. Where are we going anyway?" Nicky exclaimed. "Exactly where you said, Nicky. The road to living fancy!" Blondyke smirked. Soon enough, Blondyke and Nicky approached the fancy bar where Henry Columbo was at. But as they entered inside, a bouncer stopped them. "Hey, whoa there! You can't get in here...it's members only!" the bouncer said. "Henry Columbo is expecting us in there, pal. So step aside!" Blondyke snapped.

The bouncer was surprised by the mention of Henry Columbo's name. "Oh, well in that case...don't keep him waiting. Go on; get inside!" the bouncer said as he stepped aside. Blondyke and Nicky soon walked inside the fancy bar, ignoring some of the people staring at them. "Who let them in here?" a rich snobby man snorted. "Ugh; they smell repulsive!" a snotty woman groaned. Blondyke and Nicky approached a table, where a Browncoat Capo was sitting at with another Browncoat soldier.

Henry Columbo was respected by many due to his connections with some of the other families who operated in Little Chicago, and as such he was much tougher and more mannerly than the other Browncoats. Henry Columbo wore a double breasted brown coat with white pants, a red bow tie, and a brown fedora. The man sitting next to him wore a brown sports coat, a black tie, and some black shades. He was also bald. Henry Columbo finished up some soup, when suddenly he saw Nicky and Blondyke. "Oh! You're awfully early...come here, let's talk!" Henry said as he waved them over.

Blondyke and Nicky approached them. "Hey, Henry. This is Blondyke; my friend that I was talking to you about!" Nicky said as he shook his head. "So I see! So you're my new lucky errand boy now?" Henry teased. Blondyke scowled at his comment. "I ain't nobody's errand boy, ok?" Blondyke snapped. Henry Columbo merely laughed at him. "Take a joke, why don't you? So...you think you got what it takes to work with me? I gotta little test for ya; I gotta truck that needs to be delivered over towards a warehouse over in Shoreline Town. Get the truck there and I pay you $500 each." Henry Columbo explained.

Nicky seemed very pleased, but Blondyke looked like somebody told him a bad racist joke. "You fucking kidding me or what? Everyone knows the shit inside of those trucks are worth more than that! I want $50,000 for the job!" Blondyke demanded. Henry Columbo did a spit take from his beer. "Excuse me?" he demanded. "You heard me! I ain't stupid; I know how this business works! I know what's in those trucks and I know what they're worth. You want me to do this job for you? Fine; but you better pay me for what it's worth and not treat me like some fucking pack mule!" Blondyke said.

Nicky groaned as he palmed his face, though Henry Columbo looked pissed off beyond description. "Ok, smart ass! Let's make one thing clear; I decide how much I pay you and I make the rules around here! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my men come in here and use you for target practice!" Henry Columbo growled. "Why bother wasting your own bullets against me? You'll have to worry about the cops, because I've got connections and friends from high places. I've got friends from the FBI that could hunt you down and carve you up for breakfast for free!" Blondyke lied.

Nicky seriously felt like fainting, but he was surprised by what happened next. The bald man leaned towards Henry Columbo and whispered something in his ear before Henry Columbo laughed. "Oh, ok. You know what? You've got me; you wanna make the big bucks and get some big action? I got something better for ya! I've got a problem with a certain Blackcoat named Leo Barnes. He stole one of my hotels and is using it as a base of operations for the Blackcoats here in Little Chicago." Henry Columbo explained.

Blondyke seemed a bit stunned by the mention of Leo Barnes. He was a powerful and well respected Blackcoat Capo, but was notorious for being friends with the notorious outlaw twin brothers hailing all the way from Sicily: The Spinellie Brothers. "You want me to whack that guy? What about the Spinellie Brothers?!" Blondyke exclaimed. "Let me worry about that, ok kid? You do this and I'll pay you each $15,000 in cash. Plus, as a bonus...I'll even throw in a free car. How's that for a deal?" Henry Columbo stated.

Blondyke smirked before he nodded his head. "Ok, that sounds good. I may need some extra helping hands in case things get bad!" Blondyke said. "Done and done. In fact; why don't you take Charlie here with you? He knows the whole shebang! He'll give you the details!" Henry Columbo said. The other Browncoat stood up and began to walk away towards the exit. But as they all left, Henry Columbo laughed to himself. "Those losers will never know what hit them!" he smirked.

But when they left, Nicky gave Blondyke quite a scolding. "Are you out of your fucking mind, man?! You shouldn't be testing your luck with a guy like that!" Nicky exclaimed. "Settle down, Nicky! I know what the hell I'm doing; I've dealt with schmucks like him before!" Blondyke smirked. "Don't get overconfident my young friend...Leo Barnes is not a man to be tampered with." Charlie warned. "Did I ask your opinion? No! Now shut up and start talking; where's this hotel at?" Blondyke snapped. "It's the biggest hotel here in Little Chicago; _The Chicago Supreme_!" Charlie replied. "Ok, then. Let's get going!" Blondyke said with fierce determination.

***Whew! Ok, now we're finally getting somewhere with this! I don't want to spoil anything else, so just stay on the edge of your seats to see what happens next! Until then...see ya later alligators!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this shocking chapter, we get to see the truly dark side of crime at it's worst here in Empire Plaza. Blondyke proves that he has more than enough balls to handle this business, however. But his business doesn't go unnoticed by the public, as we will soon find out. Warning: This chapter contains an EXTREMELY gruesome scene of torture, as well as some graphic gunfights and harsh language; so viewer discretion is advised. If anyone here knows about the chainsaw scene in Scarface...you'll know what to expect!***

A few hours later, Blondyke and his pals arrived at the hotel where Leo Barnes was supposedly hiding. "This is it, huh? The _Chicago Supreme?_ Makes me think of one of those deep dish pizzas at _Mario's Pizza Shack!_" Nicky joked. "Enough with the smart ass jokes, ok? We got business to attend to. Ok, now you two wait here. If I ain't out of the hotel in 15 minutes, then you ought to know that something's wrong. Ok? I'll be back!" Blondyke instructed. "Hey, kid?" Charlie said. "Yeah?" Blondyke snapped. "Be careful; Leo Barnes is a tough one!" Charlie warned.

Blondyke sighed before he walked through the doors of the hotel. "Hmm...I think we better go with him; just in case!" Charlie whispered. "Naw, come on! He can handle himself; he'll be all right!" Nicky said before he caught sight of a very attractive woman in a red dress. "No, you don't understand. I have a bad feeling about this; I don't think Leo Barnes is here." Charlie said sternly. "What?! What do you mean? You mean like he's gone or something? Maybe he went out for a bite to eat or something; it is past lunchtime!" Nicky said trying his best not to sound nervous. "Well...let's just hope you're right!" Charlie sighed.

Blondyke approached the hotel manager, who was standing behind a desk. "Welcome to the _Chicago Supreme_, where home is where the heart is!" the manager announced. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever...just tell me which room Leo Barnes is at; I got business to attend to." Blondyke snapped. "Oh...uh, let me see. Well, it appears that Leo Barnes is in room 131 on the fourth floor. Would you like me to alert him of your coming, sir?" the manager said as he looked through some papers. "Nah; I'll surprise him myself!" Blondyke said before he headed towards the elevator.

But as he did so, the manager snuck towards the phone and called room 131. "We got one; get ready!" he whispered. As he hung the phone up, he opened up a closet and quietly took out a 9mm pistol; he was hoping that he wouldn't have to use it today. Blondyke finally reached the fourth floor and began looking for room 131. When he finally found it, he took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. The door opened up...and a large and muscular looking Hispanic stood before him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in a heavy Spanish accent. "Let me guess; you ain't Leo Barnes." Blondyke replied just as rudely. "Leo Barnes is out for lunch; what do you want?" the Hispanic demanded.

Blondyke took a deep breath before shaking his head. "I just needed to talk with him, that's all. I got business to do with him." Blondyke said plainly. "Oh, I see. Well, he should be back in a couple of minutes. You want to come inside and wait for him? I actually have something to do with him myself!" the Hispanic replied. Blondyke looked at him strangely before he nodded his head slowly. "Ok...I'll come inside, but don't pull any shit with me if you know what's good for you!" Blondyke said carefully. "I was just about to say the same thing!" the Hispanic said just as cautiously. He took a quick look around the hallways before he shut the door and locked it.

As Blondyke walked inside of the room, his nose twitched as he smelled something rotten. "Ugh...what the fuck is that smell? What died in here, a cat?!" Blondyke groaned. "Oh, that? That's nothing...just a little mess I made earlier, that's all!" the Hispanic uttered. "Ugh...some mess! God damn, you should get some air fresheners in here or something!" Blondyke said as he covered his nose with his hands.

Blondyke then was led into a bedroom, where a young and attractive woman was laying in bed in nothing but her undies. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a pair of size C breasts covered in yellow lingerie. "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting-" Blondyke said as he averted his eyes. The Hispanic burst into laughter as he shook his head. "What's the matter; you ain't seen a woman before? That's Fairy; she's my favorite girl and a regular!" the Hispanic laughed. "Ooh...you're a cutie! What's your name?" Fairy giggled flirtatiously.

But before Blondyke could answer, the door knocked. "Ah! That must be Leo Barnes...I'll go get him right away!" the Hispanic said as he walked away. But the minute he walked away, Fairy grabbed hold of Blondyke and got into his face. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Blondyke hissed. "You shouldn't be here; get out of here before it's too late!" Fairy whispered with terror in her voice. "What? Why?!" Blondyke demanded.

Suddenly, the Hispanic came back with Leo Barnes. Leo Barnes was well into his 40s, had black hair, steely grey eyes, and a wore a grey suit with a red tie. "Oh...so this must be that business associate we've been waiting for!" Leo Barnes announced in an English accent. Blondyke's eyes widened as he stood up to face him. "Business associate? What are you talking about?" Blondyke demanded. "That's why you're here, isn't it? To do business with me; you do remember that we have a trade today, right?" Leo Barnes said coyly.

Blondyke cursed in the back of his mind as he realized what happened; Henry Columbo set him up! "_Rotten motherfucker!_" Blondyke thought. But he dared not to mess things up now, because his life was on the line here. "Uh, yeah...that's right. I'm sorry! It's been a long week; could you remind me what our business was again?" Blondyke said with a nervous smile. "Of course; come here!" Leo Barnes said as he walked Blondyke over to another room.

Leo Barnes sat down on a comfy seat across from Blondyke, who also sat across from him. "Last week; we made a deal with 400 kilos of grade A cocaine. Imported and shipped directly from Miami, sold for $1200. You give me the money, I give you the coke. Understand?" Leo Barnes explained. Blondyke looked at him blankly before he spoke. "Where is it?" Blondyke asked. "I beg your pardon?" Leo Barnes asked in confusion. "Where is it? The stuff; the coke! I wanna see it before I buy it!" Blondyke said.

Leo Barnes looked at him as if he were joking, and then laughed like so. "It's not that far away, but I'm afraid I'll need to see my money first." Leo Barnes chuckled. Blondyke smirked as he folded his hands across his chest. "No coke, no money!" Blondyke said. Leo Barnes stopped smiling. "Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. "It's pretty straightforward, actually. If I don't see my stuff, you won't get a penny of my money. So where's my stuff?" Blondyke challenged. Leo Barnes stared at Blondyke with anger in his eyes, but he also glanced at the Hispanic. "You think you can pull this shit on me, punk? Do you know who I am?" Leo Barnes warned.

Blondyke began to laugh, much to his surprise. "I don't give a fuck who you think you are! If I say that I want my drugs, I damn well better get them! Now either you got your stuff around here for me to inspect, or I'll buy somewhere else!" Blondyke taunted. Leo Barnes sighed heavily before he glanced over at the Hispanic, who nodded his head slowly. "Ok...I can see that you're finicky about your...merchandise. Very well; I'll allow you to see it before you make your payment." Leo Barnes said calmly.

Leo Barnes stood up slowly before walking towards a drawer. But as he did so, the Hispanic went into the bedroom to get something. Blondyke thought he was being very clever by stalling them, but he wasn't expecting what was about to happen next. "So...you do coke often, boy?" Leo Barnes asked casually. "Uh, only on my days I ain't got business!" Blondyke laughed jokingly. "That's too bad...I actually feel sorry for having to waste you now!" Leo Barnes said as he turned around with a magnum revolver pointed directly at his head.

Blondyke gasped as he jolted up and attempted to reach for his own gun, but another person suddenly grabbed him from behind and took his gun away. Blondyke turned around to see that it was another Hispanic, who was actually hiding in the bathroom the whole time. "You're fucked, boy!" the Hispanic sneered. "I ain't the only one, beaner breath!" Blondyke snarled as he glared at Leo Barnes. "Shut up and move; don't make me kill you now!" Leo Barnes growled as he cocked his gun.

Meanwhile; Charlie and Nicky were really starting to worry about Blondyke when he didn't show up after 20 minutes. "It's been way over 15 minutes; something's wrong!" Charlie said as he looked at his watch. "No kidding; you wanna go for it?" Nicky said. Charlie nodded before he got out of the car with Nicky. As Charlie unlocked the trunk to his car, Nicky was very surprised to see a large stash of guns and ammo inside. "Whoa! Nice...where'd you get those?" Nicky exclaimed. "Redcoats got the best stuff; I know a guy who gives me a professional discount from time to time. You want the shotgun or the Uzi?" Charlie asked as he showed them off. "I like automatic firepower, baby! Uzi's mine!" Nicky said as he grabbed the Uzi and loaded it up.

Charlie chuckled as he grabbed out the 870 Remington pump gauge shotgun, loading shells into it before cocking it. "Ok, follow me...and don't give away our position. Conceal your weapon!" Charlie whispered as he shut the trunk. "Right; last thing we want is to be caught!" Nicky said as he concealed his weapon in his jacket. "Oh, we'll be caught all right...we just don't want to scare our enemies just yet!" Charlie said as he concealed his own weapon. As they began to walk towards the hotel, they were unaware of what horrifying fate Blondyke was facing upstairs.

Back in the fourth floor in room 131, Blondyke was held hostage in the bathroom at gunpoint...and the entire bathroom was literally a bloodbath. There were severed body parts strewn everywhere, blood soaked the tub, walls, and floors, and the horrid smell of death permiated the air. Leo Barnes snickered evilly as he stood in front of Blondyke with his magnum revolver aimed at his face. "So...you want to try again, boy? Or do I have to teach you a lesson?" Leo taunted. "I got a better idea. Why don't you tell your beaner friends to crawl back into the banana boat they came in...and then shove your face up your ass. See if it fits!" Blondyke snarled.

Leo Barnes scowled as he shook his head. "I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. Juarez? Go get the Punisher!" Leo sneered. The first Hispanic smiled evilly before he grabbed out something that made Blondyke's eyes shine with terror; a T-800 gas powered chainsaw! "Ooh, you like it? This bad boy could cut down a tree in seconds! Imagine how long it will take to remove your arms and legs!" Jaurez sneered as he practically fondled the awful weapon. "Fuck you, you stupid tan-faced monkey!" Blondyke spat.

This angered Jaurez greatly, much to Leo Barnes' delight. "Ooh, are you going to let him disrespect you like that? Why don't you show him what happens when you're disrespected, huh?" Leo said. Jaurez nodded grimly before motioned the other Hispanic to turn up the volume on the TV set. As the volume was turned all the way up, Jaurez started revving up the chainsaw. Blondyke dared not show it, but he was terrified out of his mind. Finally, Jaruez brought the chainsaw to life and it roared with a terrifying sound. "Like that? Sounds pretty scary, huh? Now is there something you want to say to my friend?" Leo Barnes yelled over the chainsaw.

Blondyke glared at him before spitting at him. "Fuck you, you slimy greaseball piece of shit! You wanna kill me? Go ahead; I'd like to see you try!" Blondyke shouted angrily. "Tough guy, huh? We'll see about that!" Leo Barnes sneered as he walked away. Suddenly, Leo dragged Fairy over into the bathroom. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Fairy screeched. "I'm showing our guest what happens when I'm disrespected! Jaurez? Show him how we do business!" Leo Barnes cried.

Jaurez smirked evilly before he stepped aside, and the other Hispanic grabbed Fairy. Though she kicked and screamed, the Hispanic tied poor Fairy up against the shower stall with a pair of cuffs. "You fucking maniacs! Let me go; please! I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Fairy shrieked. "Oh, I know you haven't. But you shouldn't have to worry...this won't hurt a bit!" Leo Barnes snickered evilly. Jaurez held the spinning blade above Fairy's face, who looked like she was going to pass out in pure fear. "You never were good with your hands...let's see how you'll jerk people off without any arms, eh?" Jaruez cackled. "NOOOOO!" Fairy screeched.

Blondyke dared not to look, but was forced to watch by Leo Barnes as he held his face and made him watch the gruesome display of brutality from Jaruez. Jaruez slowly cut off Fairy's arms, ignoring her screams and howls of agony. Massive jets of blood sprayed all over the place, some even splattering on Blondyke's face. Jaruez finally stopped as he finished cutting off her arms, but grinned wickedly at Blondyke. "Now the legs, eh?" Jaurez sneered before he began to sever off her legs.

Blondyke grimaced as he tried to look away, but Leo Barnes firmly gripped his face and forced him to watch. Poor Fairy had never screamed so loudly in her life up until now. Jaruez cackled like a maniac as he cut off her legs, and then finally decided to end it by cutting off her head. "No more blowjobs for you, bitch!" Jaruez laughed. Blondyke grunted in both anger and pain as he was forced to watch this hellish execution; if it was the last thing he did, he would find a way to fight back and make this assholes pay.

Jaruez finally cut off the chainsaw, still cackling as he stared at Blondyke. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?" Jaurez snickered. "You see? All this can end if you apologize...and give me my money. It's your choice!" Leo Barnes sneered. Blondyke finally wrenched his head away from Leo's grip before giving him the death glare. "You don't scare me...you fascist piece of shit!" Blondyke snarled before spitting at his face. "Why you little! Jaurez...you know what to do!" Leo cried angrily as he wiped the spittle off his face.

Jaurez grimaced as he began powering up the chainsaw again, while Blondyke was tied to the shower stall. "Last chance, _pendejo_!" the other Hispanic warned. "Fuck you, and fuck all your banana boat monkey friends!" Blondyke spat. The Hispanic punched his stomach and made him cry out in pain before he stepped back. Jaurez finally revved up the chainsaw to full power, but the suddenly sound a shotgun blast and shattering wood startled everyone. "What the fuck?!" Leo Barnes exclaimed.

Charlie shot down the door with his shotgun and then Nicky burst into the room blasting the Uzi in all directions. "Hang on, Blondyke! We'll save you!" Nicky cried as he fired his Uzi at the bad guys. The other Hispanic cried out in pain as he was shot many times in the chest, while Leo Barnes cursed angrily as he scrambled out of the bathroom. Jaruez growled as he tried to charge out of the room with the roaring chainsaw still in his hands, but Charlie blasted him several times with his shotgun before Jaruez fell back dead and dropped the chainsaw.

After killing Jaurez, Charlie ran into the bathroom and freed Blondyke. At the same time, Nicky and Leo Barnes engaged in a brief gunfight. Nicky fired his Uzi at Leo, but Leo jumped down behind the bed for cover and Nicky ended causing collateral damage to the entire room. When Nicky ran out of ammo, Leo grabbed out a 9mm pistol and shot at Nicky. Nicky shouted in pain as he was shot in the shoulder, but thankfully it only went through and didn't do too much damage.

Unfortunately, the shock of the shot made Nicky drop his Uzi and fall back against the wall. Leo Barnes immediately took off running out of the room, but not before he grabbed his suitcase full of coke and money first. Blondyke and Charlie caught sight of Leo Barnes running off, but were more concerned about Nicky's well-being. "Nicky! Are you all right?!" Blondyke cried as he ran to his buddy. "Don't worry about me, man! Go put a bullet in that fucking wop's skull!" Nicky groaned. Blondyke nodded his head grimly before he found the magnum revolver Leo dropped and took off running. Charlie then helped Nicky up before they followed after him.

Leo Barnes ran like hell through the streets of Little Chicago, trying to find a safe place to hide. But it didn't seem to be any help, because Blondyke was right on his heels. "Get the fuck back here and face me like a man, you cowardly piece of shit!" Blondyke shouted. "Get away from me, you fucking psychopath!" Leo Barnes shouted back as he knocked over some fruit stands to try and slow Blondyke down. Blondyke kept on chasing after his foe, jumping over and dodging the falling debris.

Finally, Blondyke managed to get a shot at Leo when he approached an open street. Blondyke shot at Leo's right leg, which blew out his kneecap and sprayed blood everywhere. Leo Barnes screamed in howling agony as he fell flat on his face, dropping his suitcase. Blondyke ran up towards Leo Barnes, aiming his revolver at his downed opponent. "Not so tough now, are ya?! Now it's my turn!" Blondyke shouted as he shot at Leo again.

Leo screamed as he was shot in the shoulder, splattering more blood and even bits of bone onto the streets. Several civilians saw this and screamed in horror as they watched Blondyke brutally execute the Blackcoat Capo. Not even finished, Blondyke shot Leo in the back, making him cry out in pain as his spine was shattered. "You shouldn't have murdered that girl; now it's time to pay!" Blondyke shouted angrily. With a forceful kick to the face, Leo Barnes was forced up to face Blondyke before he was shot in the face.

Leo Barnes' brains splattered violently all over the streets, making even more people scream in horror at such a dreadful sight. As his dead body fell down to the ground in front of Blondyke, Leo Barnes' body began to marinate in his own blood. Blondyke towered over his body panting furiously to catch his breath, when he saw the suitcase. He walked up to the suitcase and picked up before opening it; he was shocked to see that there was in fact 400 kilos of coke, but there was also $100,000 in cash!

At the same time, Charlie and Nicky drove their car towards Blondyke's direction. Blondyke immediately shut the suitcase and dropped the gun before he rushed into the car. "Come on, come on! Let's go; fucking move!" Blondyke shouted. "Hold on tight!" Charlie announced as he drove them out of the scene of the crime. As they drove off, they were unaware that they were being watched. A man in a black suit with jet black hair, steely grey eyes, and white skin watched the whole thing...without a trace of emotion whatsovever. "Surprising; it looks like I may have a bit of a challenge coming up soon!" he muttered before walking away.

Much later that night; Blondyke was on the phone with Henry Columbo and told him everything that happened. "Oh, shit! Man I'm sorry to hear that...really I am!" Henry said trying not to lie. "Fuck you, you piece of shit! I'll deal with you later; right now, I've got another problem. I gotta suitcase full of coke and cash, and I don't know what the hell to do with it!" Blondyke snapped. "Oh, well in that case...why don't you bring it over here and I'll-" Henry began. "Fuck you! I ain't giving you MY hard earned coke and cash! In fact; you don't need to worry about me anymore...not until I can find a way to sell this coke and get some more cash. Until then, you best watch your back...because one day I'll be shooting it!" Blondyke snarled before hanging up the phone.

Blondyke sighed heavily as he shook his head and slumped down on a park bench. As he did so, Charlie walked up to him and sat down next to him. "So...any idea what you're going to do with that merchandise?" Charlie asked. "No...I don't know who I can trust with this. And I sure as hell ain't giving any of it to Henry Columbo!" Blondyke said sulkily. Charlie thought long and hard for a moment before he finally got an idea. "Actually...there is somebody I know who can help us." Charlie said with a smile. "Who? It ain't a Browncoat, is it? And it better not be no fucking Blackcoat or Hispanic!" Blondyke snapped. "Oh, no...not at all. Hope you like the beach...because we're taking a trip to Shoreline Town." Charlie said. "But that's Bluecoat turf!" Blondyke said. "Exactly!" Charlie replied with a smirk.

***Whoa! That's quite a lot of action, huh? But there is plenty more action to come your way soon, as well as some drama, suspense, and even a little romance! Till then, adios!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Blondyke makes some new friends with the Bluecoats and begins to get a taste of the fancy life he always wanted. But later, Blondyke pays a surprise visit with some certain people...only to get some mixed reactions. Read on to find out who they are!***

It was a beautiful day in Shoreline Town; the sun was shining, the breeze was gently blowing through the palm trees, and traffic was quiet. It was a good thing too, because there was business that needed to be done with Blondyke and his friends. Blondyke was driving his convertible Cadillac through the town, while Charlie explained to him about his business friend. "Eddie Chiaro is a Bluecoat Capo, but he's very trustworthy for the right price. He runs the casino business around here in this part of Shoreline Town, but also gets a little action on the side if he can ever find the right man. But today, I think that we're all gonna get something we want. We show up to his place, present him the merchandise and cash, and you'll be welcomed in as his enforcer." Charlie explained.

Blondyke liked the sound of that, but at the same time was a little suspicious. "How do you know that's gonna work?" Blondyke asked carefully. "Because...that's how I got started in this line of business. I worked my way up to the top thanks to Eddie; trust me. I think you'll like him!" Charlie said. "I think I'm gonna like doing business down here, too. I mean...look at those babes. They look like they're just waiting to get fucked!" Nicky said as he was gawking at some attractive bikini clad women. "Don't get us in trouble already, Nicky. We just got here!" Blondyke snapped as he punched his shoulder. "Come on, man! Try to have some fun for once; this is Shoreline Town we're talking about here. Awesome hotels and casinos, beautiful women, and I hear the food is good too." Nicky complained.

Blondyke sighed as he stopped at a traffic light. "You can enjoy yourself. Me? I want to see if this guy truly is what Charlie says he is!" Blondyke grumbled. "He is; trust me, kid. You won't be disappointed! But Nicky is right; try to relax now. The Bluecoats know how to live, and I think you should try to enjoy yourself here. Who knows? You might find what you're looking for down here!" Charlie suggested. "I can't relax until I can see for myself that this Eddie Chiaro is someone I can trust!" Blondyke retorted as he continued driving when the light turned green.

Finally, Blondyke arrived at Eddie Chiaro's place. It was a fancy looking mansion that overlooked the entire beach of the southside of Shoreline Town. "Park right over there, and then let me do the talking. I'll see if I can get us inside to speak with him!" Charlie instructed. "Yeah, ok. Nicky? You got that suitcase?" Blondyke said. "Right here, boss!" Nicky said as he held up the suitcase. "Ok. Here we go..." Blondyke sighed. As they parked, Charlie walked up the steps towards the front door. As Charlie knocked on the door, Blondyke looked a bit uneasy as he approached the entrance with Nicky. "You nervous?" Nicky asked.

Blondyke glared at him in response. "I don't trust Bluecoats!" Blondyke muttered. "What?! Why not, man? He's gonna give us a job...I think." Nicky exclaimed. "They're sneaky bastards, these Bluecoats are. They run crooked casinos and rip you off; a friend of mine lost everything when he went to a Bluecoat casino! So how the hell do I know that this Eddie Chiaro won't fuck me over too?" Blondyke said grimly. "Well, if Charlie trusts him...I think you should too. I mean, I'd rather trust him than that fucking traitor Henry Columbo!" Nicky pointed out. "Eh, you got a good point there!" Blondyke shrugged.

Finally, a butler answered the door. "Oh! Hello there, Charlie. Eddie actually wasn't expecting company today...what brings you here?" the butler asked. "I have a little surprise for him. Where is he anyway?" Charlie replied. "Upstairs in his room. Shall I call for him and let him know you're here?" the butler offered. "Sure; tell him not to take too long. Because I've got a little business proposition for him, as well as some new friends to make." Charlie said. "Ok, sure. Come on in; make yourself at home!" the butler said as he let Charlie in.

As Charlie and the others walked inside, they were astonished by how amazing the place looked. It had a tropical feeling to it, but it was also quite homey and comforting. The furniture was fancy looking, as did the decor of the house itself. "Nice...I'll give him that much. He looks like he knows how to live!" Blondyke muttered. "Can I offer you a drink?" the butler asked. "No, thank you!" Blondyke said as he kept glancing around the place. Finally, a lean and clean-shaven looking gentleman around Charlie's age in a blue tuxedo was seen coming down in a glass elevator. It was Eddie Chiaro.

He laughed heartily as he approached Charlie and gave him a man hug. "Charlie! My good man; how the hell are you? It's been ages; you look like you're doing well!" he boomed. "I've never been any better, old timer. How about you?" Charlie said as he clapped his back. "Good. Great! Now that you're here, that is. What are you doing here anyway, if I may ask?" Eddie said. "I'm here with a little business proposition for you. But first, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine!" Charlie said as he pointed to Blondyke.

Blondyke saw that it was his turn to introduce himself, and walked up to him before shaking his hand and introducing himself. "The name's Blondyke; Charlie told me a lot about you!" Blondyke said trying to sound professional. "Oh, did he now? Well I sure hope that he told you good things about me!" Eddie joked. Blondyke smiled weakly before he snatched the suitcase from Nicky and placed it on the table for Eddie to see. "And what's this, if I may ask?" Eddie asked suddenly sounding serious.

Blondyke opened up the suitcase and revealed the coke and cash, which brought surprise to Eddie's eyes. "This belonged to a Blackcoat Capo named Leo Barnes. The slimeball tried to kill me with a bunch of fucking beaners, but he clearly failed! He got what was coming to him, and now I'm making sure that you get what's coming too. Accept this as a little token of...appreciation and good business." Blondyke explained. Eddie Chiaro took a look at the coke and inspected the cash, before he shut the suitcase up.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Listen to me kid. Don't think that I don't appreciate this generous offer, because I do. But I can't accept this gift. And let me tell you why; you can't trust Blackcoats as far as you can throw them! I don't even want to know what it is you went through to get this, but that's blood money the Blackcoats like dealing with. Although, I am curious as to how you even got involved with these people?" Eddie said in a serious tone. "You can thank that fucking traitor Henry Columbo!" Blondyke began.

This immediately brought anger to Eddie's eyes. "Henry Columbo?! Of course it had to be him; I never could trust that lying piece of shit to begin with! He and I used to be business partners back in the day, but he betrayed me to go work for the Blackcoats. You listen to me, kid. You just stick with me and I promise you that you'll be going a lot better places than with lying dirtbags like them!" Eddie said. "I couldn't agree more, sir. I've been trying to find a good job lately, so...if you were looking for a man to represent you on the streets, I'm your guy!" Blondyke said.

Eddie Chiaro laughed as he clapped Blondyke's back. "Now you're talking! I actually have been looking for a good guy who's got muscle and balls to bring some order into my streets. Tell you what; if you do me a favor, I do you a favor. How's that sound?" Eddie said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Name it; what...or who do you want me to take care of?" Blondyke said. Eddie burst into laughter. "You get right to the point, I like that! Ok, here's my first job for ya: I got a club that used to be mine, but now is owned by the Blackcoats. It's called the _Drunken Sailor_; supposed to be one of the best clubs around here. You take that club back for me, and I'll be your new best friend! How do you like that?" Eddie said.

Blondyke smirked as he shook his hand. "I'll carve those Blackcoats up for you nice and slow!" Blondyke said. Eddie burst into laughter again. "I like the way you think, kid! Here; have a drink. What do you like? Gin, vodka, wine, or beer?" Eddie said as he began rummaging through a bar. "Whiskey, if you got it!" Blondyke stated. "Whiskey? Oh, you like the old stuff! A man's drink; all righty, how's this? _1893 Ol' Fogey's_! Strong and hard, like you! Here, try that!" Eddie said as he poured Blondyke a glass.

Blondyke drank it all in and shuddered before smacking his lips. "That's good stuff!" Blondyke said. Eddie laughed as he poured another glass and then poured himself a glass. "How about a toast, eh? To a new friendship and good business!" Eddie said. "To good business!" Blondyke said as they toasted. After their drink, Eddie sat down at a couch and Blondyke sat across from him on a comfy chair. "So...you boys hungry? I'll buy anything you want; it's on me!" Eddie said. "I actually am pretty hungry; so hungry, I could eat an elephant!" Blondyke said. "If it's an elephant you want, it's an elephant you'll get!" Eddie chuckled.

Suddenly, the glass elevator was heard coming downstairs. "Ah! Looks like my girl's decided to come join us after all!" Eddie announced with a wry chuckle. As the elevator stopped, a woman in a black dress stepped out. Blondyke stared at her stunning figure; she had long slender legs, fair white skin, short cropped brown hair, size D breasts, and beautiful brown eyes. "Angelina, darling! What took you so long? We've got company here!" Eddie teased. "Oh, great...more henchmen for hire!" Angelina muttered in disgust. "That's my girl; Angelina Ovelle! She and I are gonna get married soon! She's a real tiger, so watch yourself!" Eddie said.

Angelina looked really annoyed as she walked past the men and grabbed herself a drink of vodka, though Blondyke didn't look anymore amused by her presence. "_What the hell is her problem?_" Blondyke thought. "You gonna come out with us, baby? We're going out for lunch!" Eddie asked. "Let me guess; you want to go out to _The Crimson Moon_? If you were gonna get whacked, it wouldn't be too hard to find you!" Angelina snorted after gulping down her vodka. "What?! Me getting whacked? Who would wanna whack me? If anyone's gonna get whacked, it's that loser umpire for my baseball team I bought. I lost several games because of him; if anything, I should whack him!" Eddie chuckled.

Just as they left and got inside of a fancy limo, Blondyke began to have mixed feelings. He was so happy to have finally gotten somewhere better than being stuck in the streets, let alone almost getting killed. He was thrilled to death to have finally gotten a better job and would be earning some real money. But at the same time, he felt disgusted with Angelina's attitude. He also felt a slight distrust with Eddie Chiaro, mainly because he was a Bluecoat. But rather than make a big fuss about the negative, he decided to try and enjoy himself. After all, he was getting a job because of Eddie. So the least he could do was show some respect and appreciation...even if his fiancé acted like a total bitch.

After a hearty lunch at _The Crimson Moon_, Blondyke and his friends learned a little bit more about Eddie Chiaro's business. "Ah, that was the best steak I've ever had. What about you, kid? You enjoy your lunch?" Eddie said as he wiped his face with a napkin. "That was good. Say...I noticed that fat man over there was watching us the whole time we ate? Who is he; a business partner of yours or something?" Blondyke pointed. Eddie Chiaro looked very angry as he saw the fat man. "Who, him? He's no partner of mine; more like a big pain in the ass! That's Richard Ciechi; a Redcoat Underboss. He's so fat and greedy, gravity defies him! He's been trying to buy one of my best casinos for years; but he hasn't won yet!" Eddie said.

Richard Ciechi stuffed his face with some babyback ribs, making Eddie scoff at him. "Kid...let this be your first lesson in this line of business. Lesson number one: Never underestimate the other guy's greed!" Eddie said. "And lesson number two: Never get high on your own supply!" Angelina said as a matter of factly. "Oh, yes! Good ol' lesson number two: Never get high on your own supply. Although some people don't always follow the rules, right sweetie?" Eddie replied just as sarcastically. Angelina sighed as she shook her head and looked the other way. "While that _yeyo_ makes good currency, it's never a good option to become part of your daily routine kid. Remember that!" Eddie said more seriously.

Blondyke nodded his head before sipping his wine. "Which casino is it that guy is trying to buy from you?" Blondyke asked. "He's been trying to buy out my favorite casino, _Lucky 7 Casino_. It's one of the best casinos here in all of Empire Plaza, but he ain't gonna get it. No matter how badly he wants it!" Eddie explained. "I'd like to see him try and buy it without those stubby little arms of his!" Blondyke snorted. Eddie burst into laughter as he said that. "Boy, am I glad you're on my side or what! Trust me; it will only get better after this. Once I get the _Drunken Sailor_ back from the clutches of those fucking Blackcoats, I'll definitely be sure to reward you. Which reminds me of something!" Eddie said as he reached for something in his pocket.

He handed Blondyke a wad of cash, much to his surprise. "We need you to get some better looking clothes; I can't have you working for me in those cruddy old rags you're wearing! And I ought to get you to a barber shop too; and I think I know just the guy. That's lesson number three for ya, kid. Always look professional for business!" Eddie said. "Thanks...so, know any good tailors around here?" Blondyke said as he took the cash and stuffed it into his pocket. "Any good tailors? Why settle for less when you can have the best? You want the best clothes? Go to _Snoopy's_; over at Midtown. They've got the best business suits available anywhere here in Empire Plaza!" Eddie said. "And the barber shop?" Blondyke pressed. "Go to _Old Man Johnson's_; over in Inferno's Kitchen. But be careful, because that's Redcoat Turf. And I hear that's one of Richard Ciechi's favorite places...next to that local brothel/diner!" Eddie explained.

Blondyke nodded his head before he stood up. "Well...it looks like I've got a bit of work to do before I can start working for you, boss." Blondyke said. Eddie laughed as he nodded his head. "Yup...I think this just might be the beginning of a brand new friendship, kiddo. Tell you what; meet me over at my safehouse here in Shoreline Town tomorrow. From there, we can begin our business!" Eddie instructed as he handed him a card. "Yes sir. I'll look forward to doing business with you!" Blondyke said as he shook his hand. "Sir! You hear that, he calls me sir! You must've been raised right, boyo!" Eddie said.

Suddenly, Blondyke remembered something very important. "Right...I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Blondyke said before he took off. As he left, one of the Bluecoat bodyguards approached Eddie Chiaro. "What do you think of him, boss?" he whispered. "He's a fucking peasant, that's what I think of him. But I do need someone like him; because people like that are more than willing to bend over backwards and break their backs for you. I may finally have the chance to get rid of that fat fucking asshole Richard once and for all. But only if he don't get whacked by those Blackcoats first!" Eddie whispered back.

Meanwhile; Blondyke was driving his Cadillac over towards a poorer part of Shoreline Town with his friends Nicky and Charlie. While driving, they talked. "So, what do you think about Eddie Chiaro?" Charlie asked. Blondyke scoffed as he shook his head. "I don't trust him; he's too soft! And that bitch fiancé of his; I can't stand her! You see the way she looked at me? She looked at me as if I were a giant fucking cockroach!" Blondyke snorted. "Hey, man. Watch it; we are getting a job from him, so don't blow it!" Nicky warned. "What is it with you and people? Do you trust anyone at all?" Charlie added. "No! I don't trust nobody but me, all right? Believe me; I've dealt with people like Eddie before. I'll do what he asks of me, until I can finally get to a good point where I can take off on my own. And while I'm at it, I'm gonna teach that bitch Angelina some respect!" Blondyke stated.

This shocked Charlie and Nicky greatly. "Dude! Don't; you're gonna get us all killed if you try anything with his lady!" Nicky exclaimed. "Nicky, how many times do I gotta tell you? Life ain't worth living without risk; and I ain't risking some bitch trying to ruin this opportunity for me!" Blondyke snapped. "You do what you feel is right, kid. But I just hope you know what it is you're doing!" Charlie sighed. "Say...where are we going anyway? I never seen this part of town before!" Nicky said. "I got something I need to do; it should only take a little while." Blondyke said as he approached a rough looking neighborhood.

As he parked over by a palm tree, Blondyke turned the car off and took out some cash. "Ok...you two stay here until I get back. This shouldn't take too long!" Blondyke instructed. As he got out of the car, he smoothed out his hair before he walked towards a worn out looking apartment building. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, to which a short but strong looking older woman with short blonde hair answered the door. Blondyke smiled weakly, but the older woman glared at him as if he was a slithering serpent. "What are YOU doing here?" she snarled.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head. "Hello, mama. I missed you a lot! Can I please come in? I want to talk with you about something." Blondyke said calmly and respectfully. The woman sighed angrily, but nodded as she let him come inside. As she shut the door and locked it, she got a better look at her son. It had been many years since she kicked him out of the house.

As Blondyke sat down at a table in the kitchen, his mother brought out some tea and cookies before sitting across from him. "So...you look like you're doing well for yourself mama. How's work at the factory?" he asked casually. His mother sighed before sipping her tea. "Fine." she muttered. "Good. How's Bertha? Where's my baby sister?" Blondyke asked with a warm smile. "She's left to try and live on her own, no thanks to you!" his mother said coldly. Blondyke was a bit surprised to hear her say that. "What? No, not Bertha. She's too sweet and innocent to do a thing like that!" Blondyke said trying to sound playful.

His mother looked furious as he said that. "You would know that, wouldn't you boy? I always knew that you were a trouble maker...I just didn't figure you to be a bum loser like your own father! It's because of you, that my own daughter left me to pursue a life of crime!" she said bitterly. Blondyke looked at her with sadness in his eyes; he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Mama, I know...and I'm sorry. But I've changed now; I'm a different man than I once was. I'm not a member of that hate group anymore; I'm a legitament business man now!" Blondyke said seriously. "Legitament my ass! I saw the news on the TV the other day; you're still the same cold blooded murderer you once were years ago! Only now you're being paid to kill men like that!" his mother snapped.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head. "No, mama. It's not like that at all; I'm not a hitman...at least not like you're thinking. And I'm not in the drug business, either. Not anymore! Even if I do kill people, they're all bad men!" Blondyke began. "It doesn't matter; you're breaking the law! Thanks to you and your little stories you always told her, Bertha left me to try and live your lifestyle! For all I know, she could be a hooker or a thief! I want my family back, damn it! I don't want a bunch of criminals here in my house!" his mother cried angrily with bitter tears in her eyes.

Blondyke nodded as he stood up, reaching for a wad of cash. "Mama...please don't be mad at me. It's not her fault she made that decision; it's mine alone. I'll try and look for her and talk some sense into her to come back with you. Until then, here's a little bit of money to help you live off of until I can get back." Blondyke offered. "I don't want your damn blood money! I want you to stop fucking around and come back with me; get yourself a real job and earn an honest living like a real man should!" his mother shouted. "Mama, please! I can't come back; but that don't mean I can still support you. In fact, if you wanted...I can try and find a new place for you and Bertha to live. It's dangerous here in this place; I know a much safer and comfortable place for you and Bertha to stay in. I might even be willing to find you and Bertha a new job!" Blondyke suggested.

His mother glared at him before she snatched the money away from him. "I'll take the money, but only because I have debts that need to be paid. And as for Bertha...you better make damn sure that she gets back here safe and sound. After that, I never want to see you again!" his mother coldly demanded. Blondyke sighed sadly before he nodded his head. "I understand, mama. I'll respect your wishes! I'll find Bertha and bring her back, and then you won't ever have to worry about seeing me again. Until then, try and take care of yourself ok?" Blondyke said kindly. "I've been taking care of myself without you around, thank you very much. Now get out of my house before I call the police!" his mother snapped.

Blondyke sighed before he left the house, feeling very sad and hurt. But then again, he knew exactly why she was so harsh towards him. He deserved it, especially after all that he put her through. "I'm sorry, mama." he whispered sadly. As he got back into the car, Charlie and Nicky wondered what was going on. "You ok, boss?" Charlie asked. "I'm fine; just a little bit of family problems, that's all!" Blondyke muttered. "Is that what all that hollering was about? Damn, I thought some old bitch missed her period or something!" Nicky joked.

This brought rage to Blondyke as he made such a vulgar comment. Leaping out of his car and dragging Nicky out, he pinned him to the hood of his car and glared at him with seething rage in his eyes. "Let me make myself very clear! You can make all the smart ass jokes and comments you want about women...but you mess with my mother, I'll fucking crush you to a pulp and mop you all over the place! You understand me?" Blondyke growled. "I'm sorry; I meant no disrespect, I swear!" Nicky whimpered. "Don't ever push me past my limit again, Nicky!" Blondyke threatened before he let him go. As he got back into the car and drove off, Blondyke's mother watched the whole thing and cried.

***Whoa! At least we know that Blondyke loves his family; will his mother be able to forgive him? Will Blondyke ever find his sister Bertha? And more importantly, what else will Blondyke accomplish with his new job as Eddie Chiaro's Enforcer? Stay tuned to find out!***


End file.
